


Trick or Treat

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Avengers Drabbles [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Multi, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Thor knows exactly what's he's doing and Steve is so on-board with that.





	

Clint glowered at the door.

"I swear, if that's Tony, I'll kill him."

Natasha snorted, rolling back underneath the sheets as Clint dropped off the bed, struggling into his pants as yet another insistent round of knocks rattled their door.

"What the hell-"

"TRICK OR TREAT?"

Stunned, Clint blinked at Thor as stifled giggling arose from the room behind him.

"What?"

"Trick or treat! It is a Midgardian custom, is it not? I have been told if I knock on humans' doors I will receive sweets!"

Clint continued staring as the giggling moved closer, revealing Natasha wrapped in a sheet, holding out a bag of candy corn.

"Happy Halloween, Thor."

"Ah! Thank you lady Natasha!"

And just like that he was gone, leaving the two spies alone.

"Come back to bed Clint."

The door clicked shut as she dragged him back into the room.

"I'm still going to kill Tony."

"Okay."

"He must have been the one who told Thor."

"That's fine, Clint. Are we continuing or what?"

"Oh, right. Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor grinned at him, proffering the bag in his hands.

"Oh, okay. One sec."

Bruce shuffled away, rummaging around until he returned with a mixed bag of tiny chocolates.

"This alright?"

"It is magnificent! Thank you, Doctor!"

Watching as Thor nearly skipped down the hallway, Bruce let out an amused chuckle, shutting the door with a shake of his head.

He wondered who'd given Thor the candy corn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stilling his hand before he knocked, Thor realized Tony's lab was probably not the best place to get candy. He'd have to find him elsewhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Trick or Treat!"

Steve couldn't help it, he started laughing.

"Is something the matter, Captain?"

"No! No, sorry, I just wasn't expecting that. Um, I don't think I have any candy, Thor. I'm sorry."

Thor stood for a moment, thinking, then smiled (and Steve would have called it a smirk if it wasn't Thor), "It is of no consequence, Captain. I will just have something sweeter."

Steve frowned in confusion until he saw the twinkle in Thor's eye as he leaned forward, brushing lips over his own.

"Thank you for the treat, Captain."

A shiver ran down his spine as Thor's voice lowered, brushing over his face the same way his lips had.

The god grinned, turned on his heel, and left.

Standing in the doorway, Steve realized Thor was _strutting_ down the hallway. He all but ran back into his room, fumbling into his suit.

He was definitely going trick or treating tonight, even if it was only to one door.  



End file.
